Neon Fujisaki
Neon Fujisaki '''is one of the main protagonists in the third season of PriPara: Mirai no Stories and its sequel, Idol Time: Change! PriPara . He is Gloria Ookanda , Ploria Ookanda, and Barbaria Ookanda's nephew and is a transferee from PriPari. He is a multi-typed Idol, whose brand is R✧king Roulette. Prior to R✧king Roulette's release, he used Rosette Jewel. His main color is Duke Blue. Appearance Neon has turquoise and neon green dual coloured eyes. He has light brown hair that reaches up to his ears. The left side of his hair has an undercut and is in a darker shade of brown, but strands of light brown cover it. Inside PriPara, he looks the same, albeit his hair turns blue. Depending on what Stone he uses, his eye colour and hairstyle changes. (i.e: His eyes turn pink for Lovely, blue for Pop, violet for Cool, yellow for Celebrity, green for Natural, and white for Star.) Personality He is very aggressive, and doesn't have a care for the world. He prefers to be at home than in school due to being feared by other students back then. After transferring to the Paprika Private Academy, Neon starts to be more friendly, and somewhat cherishes friendship in the most akward of situations. He is often viewed as a cynical person. Whenever PriPara is badmouthed, he quickly snaps. He becomes more aggressive, and only his little brother can stop him. Back when he was a DanPri Idol, he was less carefree, but kind and more energetic. He loved to travel and was very curious, according to Rinne. Relationships * Gloria, Ploria & Barbaria Ookanda :His aunts. He loves them so much, that he can't choose who his favourite aunt is. Because of that, they argue over who is better, much to his dismay. * Rinne :He seem to have some connections with her. She is the one who gave Neon the Modulation Switch ability and the Stones. Later, it was revealed that Rinne was a fan of his back then, but she got into a life-threathening accident which caused her to fall into a coma. He wanted to fulfil her wish to perform in PriPara, so he took her PriTicket and it transformed into a rainbow-coloured PriTicket. * Aceline Margaux :His so-called "ex-girlfriend". He has a past with her, but doesn't like to talk about it. Later, Devin explained that he was the reason why she changed so much. Then much later, Aceline said that he is not her boyfriend. * DanPri, PriPari Branch :He was a former Idol there until one day, he left without reason. * Faruru Bokerdole :He has a massive crush on her. He sends her flowers twice a week, gifts once, and letters on the remaining days. * Hibiki Shikyoin :Out of jealousy, he hates her for having Faruru on his team. * Arata Futaba :A fellow competitor in the World Prism Cup. In Tokyo Street PriPara's spin-off, they become schoolmates at Avocado Academy by pure coincidence. * Laura Fujisaki :His little sister. She highly admires him to the point where she has sadistic thoughts, turning her into a yandere. Well, he did tried his best to calm her down, but it worsens every time. * Braile Fujisaki :His little brother. He is in a coma. * Ajimi Kiji :He often gives away Hibiki's location to her. * Mia Ageha :He is afraid of her. In Idol Time: Change! PriPara, it was revealed that she scared him by accident when they were kids, causing him to move away with his siblings. * Devin Blanche :They were close friends back in his DanPri days. Notable Coords * Soul the Neo Cyalume Coord - His casual coord, as well as his Cyalume Coord. According to him, it changes type and colour when he inserts a Stone in his Idol Watch. * Demented Rebellious Coord - His Cool coord that he uses in his performances when he inserts the purple Stone in his Idol Watch. * Perfect Ruler Coord - His Celeb coord that he uses in his performances when he inserts the gold Stone in his Idol Watch. * Daydream Chibi Coord - His Lovely coord that he uses in his performances when he inserts the pink Stone in his Idol Watch. * Conducting Belle Coord - His Natural coord that he uses in his performances when he inserts the green Stone in his Idol Watch. * Ding-dong Comic Coord - His Pop coord that he uses in his performances when he inserts the blue Stone in his Idol Watch. * Luminous Rainbow Coord - His "true" coord that, according to him, appears when he inserts the crystal Stone in his Idol Watch on certain times. * R✧king Roulette Cyalume Coord - His Cyalume Coord. He only uses it when he uses his "true" coord. History Quotes Trivia * He likes ice cream, especially the choco-mint flavour. * Although not actually saying it, Neon is afraid of Saints member Mia Ageha. ** This would actually imply that they have met before. * Rinne's current health and wish was the reason why he left DanPri and entered PriPara. * The roles and coords of the members of Triangle are used by his Lovely, Pop, and Cool forms before he used R✧king Roulette. Etymology '''Neon is Lating for "strong". Fujisaki is Japanese for "two unblooming flowers".